


when the starlit sky comes crashing down (it's never enough for you)

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Michael asks Alex to stay.





	when the starlit sky comes crashing down (it's never enough for you)

**Author's Note:**

> written 03/18/19

Michael’s hand is lazily petting Alex’s hair, fingers sliding through the silky strands. It feels so good, sending little shivers of pleasure down Alex’s neck. Alex presses a kiss to Michael’s stomach and feels his breath stutter from the deliberate deep breaths he’d been taking to calm his still racing heart. Alex moves and Michael’s fingers tighten in his hair.

Alex looks up at him.

“Stay,” he demands in a hoarse voice.

Alex licks his lips and props his chin right above Michael’s belly button.

“I promise,” he says looking at him feeling serious all of a sudden.

Michael’s fingers tighten even more in his hair as he looks down at Alex eyes wide and unblinking, before he’s tugging a little insistently until Alex is crawling up his body, setting his hands on either side of Michael’s head before he’s being tugged down by Michael’s eager hands and being kissed insistently as though Michael is trying to tell him something that he can’t put into words.

Alex kisses him back, and presses their bodies together without any layers between them for the first time.

Michael moans into his mouth and Alex swallows it down, kissing him deeper, dropping down on his elbows to press even closer.

Michael bends his knees, bracing his feet against the sheets on either side of Alex’s calves, his thighs cradling Alex’s hips as he slides his hands down Alex’s back to press against the dip of his spine and pull him in closer.

Alex settles on top of Michael as they kiss and kiss and kiss and thinks that maybe staying here in this tool shed with him like this isn’t going to be a hard promise to keep.

***

Michael’s hand is shaking as he grabs on to the back of Alex’s neck and pulls him into a hug.

Alex shudders and feels boneless with relief and gratitude that Michael didn’t tell him to disappear when he appeared looking for him.

They slide to the dusty floor right beside Michael’s truck just holding on to each other.

Michael’s left hand is strapped to his chest by a sling, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling Alex in closer, his knees bracketing Alex’s knees as he presses their foreheads together hard.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers softly and urgent, arms wrapped tightly around Michael’s waist. “I’m so so-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Michael breathes cutting him off and shaking his head, pressing their heads together even harder.

“I can’t-” Alex starts and Michael is cutting him off with his mouth, harsh and demanding.

Alex is trying to press closer immediately, sliding his hands up Michael’s back and kissing Michael back just as desperately.

He thought he’d never have this again, and it makes him feel lightheaded how much he wants to stay right here with Michael in the middle of nowhere at Foster Ranch ignoring the rest of the world around them.

But he can’t ignore it for too long, not when Michael makes a pained noise against his mouth when Alex tries to get closer and presses his hand between their chests.

Alex separates their mouths and starts to move back, but Michael’s arm wraps tighter around his neck, keeping him close.

“Stay,” he whispers voice sounding more desperate than demanding.

Alex’s breath hitches, “Guerin-”

“Please,” he says and Alex looks into his eyes, and he looks so tired, and so scared, and so _alone_.

Alex presses their noses together and closes his eyes. “I promise,” he whispers.

Michael opens his mouth to say something, but Alex steals the words right out of his mouth, pressing their lips together.

Michael kisses him back immediately and Alex loses himself in the kiss trying not to think that maybe the promise of staying here like this with Michael is going to be harder to keep than he thought.

***

Michael’s hand is clenched around the paperwork that Alex’s dad had given him before he’d left to oversee a delivery at the Base.

Alex had just come back from Maria’s who was inconsolable. Not only was Rosa gone, but Liz had left like a thief in the night with no explanation or reason before Rosa’s funeral tomorrow. And there’s Michael sitting on the edge of Alex’s bed with the papers that will seal Alex’s fate once he signs along the dotted line.

“What is this?”Michael asks brandishing the crushed papers in his hand at Alex.

Alex lets his jacket drop on the floor.

“I’m applying to the Air Force Academy,” Alex says as convincingly as he can, but he can tell that it falls short.

“You don’t fucking want to join the Air Force,” Michael says heatedly standing up and throwing the papers on Alex’s bed. “Is your dad making you do-?”

“I don’t have any other choice,” Alex snaps. “I don’t have good enough grades to get a scholarship. My dad refuses to pay for anything, and going to the Air Force Academy will-”

“Stop,” Michael says shaking his head. “Just stop it.”

He steps in close and Alex swallows hard biting on his lip until he almost reopens the still healing split along his bottom lip.

“Stay with me,” Michael says hurriedly. “We’ll figure something out.”

Alex shakes his head. “You’re going to go to school, and put that big brain of yours to use. You have a full scholarship that you should take full advantage of, and I’m not going to make you deal with my crap on top of that.”

“I don’t care about any of that,” Michael says dismissively. “All I care about is that you stay here, with me, because you promised that you would.”

Alex closes his eyes because the words feel like millions of tiny paper cuts all over his body, and all he wants is to say yes.

“Guerin-” he starts, but Michael is cutting him off, reaching for him and pulling Alex in to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

He presses a soft, tender kiss to Alex’s mouth, and it breaks down every single wall that Alex had been trying to build between Michael and his heart.

Alex moans and presses in close, sliding his fingers into Michael’s hair and tugging him even closer, nipping against his mouth.

Michael separates their mouths with a sigh and whispers low and demanding, “Stay.”

“I promise,” Alex whispers before Michael’s even done speaking and kisses him again hard to seal the words into his mouth.

Michael slides a hand to the small of Alex’s back and Alex presses in closer thinking that staying isn’t a promise that he’s going to be able to keep not if breaking it is the thing that keeps Michael safe.

***

Michael’s hands are clenched in his hair, and he’s panting into his neck, heavy and warm in Alex’s lap as he moves his hips in slow grinding circles fucking himself on Alex’s cock.

Alex hadn’t been expecting much at all when he’d knocked on the door to Michael’s airstream. He’d been home for a total of three hours and couldn’t help himself. He’d missed Michael as though he was missing a limb.

Michael had been surprised to see him, and he’d been mean and angry, and Alex deserved all of it. After all he’d broken his promise.

But Michael had been the one to push him into sitting position on his bed, and he’d been the one to crawl into Alex’s lap to slide their mouths together, and he hadn’t moved since.

Not that Alex had let him go anywhere with his hands wrapped around his waist or tugging on his hair.

They both come pretty fast and one right after the other, Michael’s orgasm sounds like it came as a surprise, and Alex can’t help it when Michael tightens around him feeling better than anything Alex has ever felt in his life.

They’re both panting and holding on tightly when Michael whispers the word right behind of Alex’s ear, breathy and needy.

“Stay.”

Alex shuts his eyes tight and pulls Michael closer against him. Michael slides his hands out of Alex’s hair and wraps his arms around his shoulders holding him close, and pressing their temples together.

“I missed you,” Michael breathes, and Alex shudders with it.

“I’m not going anywhere right now,” Alex says moving his hands up and down Michael’s back.

Michael pulls back a little shaking his head and looking mock serious into Alex’s eyes.

“Wrong answer.”

Alex doesn’t know what face he makes because Michael loses the mocking edge to his expression, and furrows his brow blinking at Alex, eyes brimming with too many emotions for Alex to decipher.

“Guerin, I’m-”

“Alex,” Michael cuts him off. “I’m not an idiot. I know what I’m asking for.”

Alex sighs.

Michael moves then, resting their foreheads together and looks deep into Alex’s eyes.

“I love you,” he says while sitting on Alex’s lap with Alex’s cock still pressed deep inside of him, eyes serious and clear, fingers pressed against Alex’s neck.

Alex inhales sharply, and then Michael is kissing him before Alex can even think to say anything back, crashing their mouths together hard and biting against Alex’s mouth.

Michael pulls away after he’s kissed Alex to distraction that Alex doesn’t even remember what they were talking about exactly.

Michael looks into his eyes again. “Stay,” he whispers, breath hitching just a little.

Alex looks right back at him as he says. “I promise.”

He sees Michael’s eyes fall shut, and he _knows_.

Michael doesn’t believe him.

***

Michael’s hand wraps around Alex’s wrist before Alex can even think about sliding off the bed.

He’d blinked awake five minutes ago, and it was dark, and he didn’t remember falling asleep.

He also didn’t remember falling asleep so easily in _years_.

“Stay,” Michael mumbles half asleep.

Alex thinks, maybe he should go before he promises again and breaks Michael all over again when he has to leave in two weeks.

Instead of saying anything, Alex just turns in the tiny bed and slides up behind Michael sliding his hands across his stomach and pressing in close.

Michael sighs, burrowing back against Alex, and falls back to sleep immediately.

Alex presses his forehead to the back of Michael’s neck and closes his eyes.

He wishes he could stay.

He wishes that wishing for it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> it's angsty af but there is a hopeful sequel!!


End file.
